


Mine.

by lemonmaltese



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Choking, Cutting, Gen, Horror, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Killing, Knives, Minor Character Death, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Seungjun is a Yandere, Stabbing, Torture, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmaltese/pseuds/lemonmaltese
Summary: Seungjun just wants Hyojin all to himself.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hallonfween 2020





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR WARNING: Depictions of graphic violence, blood and gore please don't proceed if you are uncomfortable!! I don't wanna hurt anyone or make anyone uncomfortable TT PLEASE READ TAGS *screech* idk if my tagging warned you guys enough but if you are fine w it, pls proceed DX

“Wake up.” Seungjun said to the unconscious girl in her wedding dress on the floor. “I said WAKE UP!” he hollered and kicked her in the stomach. She woke up with a cough from the blow that was dealt to her. Eyes barely opened, she looked around, trying to make sense of her surroundings.

“Why are you doing this to me?” she asked.

“To keep you away from _my_ Hyojin.” he replied nonchalantly. He bent down to face her. “He’s crying so hard and because of you. I would never make him cry like this.” Seungjun pouted at her. “I told him you ran away from the wedding and didn’t want him anymore. I tried so hard to make you leave him, but you wouldn’t, so I had to resort to this.”

“You are sick.” she spat at him.

“Well Ryujin, I had to ensure that no one steals what’s mine.”

“He isn’t yours-”

“And he isn’t yours either, I’ve been with him since we were children, no one knows him as well as I do. Now let’s see...what shall I do with you?” he tilted his head at her.

Seungjun got on top of her, one hand wrapped around her neck, the other touching her necklace ever so fondly.

“You know, all these little gifts you give him, are all worthless, so I threw them away.” he chuckled.

“So that was why Hyojin kept losing them. You cunt.”

“Now now, watch your language.”

“So it was you all along. I knew it from the moment I met you, that you were up to no good. You were always hanging around Hyojin.”

“Well but what can you do about it? Exactly, nothing. Hyojin knows me as an innocent friend who will always be good to him and never lie to him” he said with puppy eyes.

The feeling of Ryujin’s pulses of blood pumping through her neck, pushing against his fingers, made the rush of adrenaline flow through his mind and body. Seungjun started putting pressure, specifically his thumbs on her windpipe. The sight of Ryujin trying to pry his hands off her neck, her thrashing around, face turning blue and in pain… it made Seungjun go feral. When her struggling slowed down, he let go and sat back. She breathed in a huge breath and started coughing violently. “Aw that’s no fun anymore.” he pouted.

He got out a knife from his pocket and slid it gently across her face, threatening to put pressure if she dared to move. The knife made its way down her cheeks, her lips, to her neck and it paused there. “This is your artery, the one that is responsible for sending blood to your brain.” Seungjun smiled sweetly. Ryujin shook in fear of what would happen next, not knowing what Seungjun is capable of.

“So did you use those lips to kiss Hyojin?” Seungjun asked with an eyebrow raised. When Ryujin didn’t answer immediately, he ran the knife deep along her arm, ever so slowly, forming a deep gash. Blood started oozing out of the fresh wound. Ryujin screamed in pain. Oh how the screams sounded musical to Seungjun’s ears. “Don’t make me repeat things twice~.”

“Yes…” she answered with her eyes wide with fear.

“Hmm, I saw you smiling a lot when you were with Hyojin, why don’t we make you smile wider?” Seungjun suggested. With one hand fixating on her jaw, he pushed the knife halfway into her mouth and slowly sliced her face from the ends of her lips, going in the direction of her ear. The slow and painful treatment brought out Ryujin's screams of agony. Thankfully, the room was soundproof. "Ohhh what a wonderful sound." Seungjun cooed. "Time for the other side too! Or else you wouldn't be beautiful." he mused. When the deed was done, Ryujin's jaw was hanging loosely and you couldn't even tell who she was anymore. 

Using the same knife, Seungjun pierced the knife into her right eye, and she screamed more than ever. Fear and pain have completely paralysed her and she couldn’t believe someone was capable of such inhuman acts. Pulling out her eye with the knife, he inspected it.

“Hyojin was always talking about them being so mesmerising, and how he loved looking into them, but I don’t find it pretty. Do you?” Seungjun waved it in front of her. Ryujin looked at him, speechless, only groaning in pain.

“Or maybe it’s the other eye?”

He flicked the knife, nonchalantly tossing the now useless ball away, only for the knife to sink into her other eye. Now completely blind and in pain, Ryujin did not know what to do anymore, she could only hope, hope for this horrible act to end quickly. 

“Hmm, not this one either. Well anyway, since you’re so _ugly_ , let’s keep you away shall we?” he said with a smile.

He dragged a struggling Ryujin to the coffin that was sitting in the room, patiently waiting for someone to lie in it. Seungjun pushed her in and closed the lid quickly. Screams of help she tried to make, weren't sounding very pleasing because of her jaw. Her shouts didn't die down and Seungjun had enough. "Shut up bitch!" he opened the lid and jumped in, one hand on her neck and the other holding the knife. He stabbed her heart, not once, not twice, but multiple times continuously. The knife wouldn't leave her body for long and it would return to her body, each time stabbing a fresh spot. " _Hyojin. Is. Mine_." Seungjun said with every stab. Anger and jealousy possessed him. Ryujin was no longer moving, her white wedding dress now stained crimson red with her blood. He left the knife in her body, got out of the coffin and closed it. He left the room as if nothing had happened, as if it was normal to be walking around with blood splashes everywhere on his face, hair, hands and clothes.

He went to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. The smell of iron in the air was suffocating but Seungjun didn’t mind, he had done what he needed to do. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he laughed maniacally. _What a sight_. "Hyojin will forever be _mine_."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!! First of all, i wanna thank my sister for sparking this idea in me, and faefauna for helping me vibe check TT this is my very first fic i wrote so im a little nervous ahahaha *sweats* and since it's my first fic i didnt wanna start off w romance cos it's difficult for me ahahah i also wanna thank the gaylilonf cord for encouraging me to write :) i love you guys


End file.
